Donald Longtooth
Donald Longtooth is a good vampire in the episode "The Reluctant Vampire" Early Life Donald Longtooth came from a family of bad vampires, or as he calls them "hunters", who killed whomever to slake their thirst for blood. He was disgusted with them slaughtering innocent people, which led to his disinheritance. At some point in time he moved to the United States and now lives in a rundown shanty with a pet rat he named Leopold, who is his only friend. In a conversation with Leopold he said he tried to satisfy his bloodlust by hunting animals, but found he could not do that either as it was akin to harming innocent people, and he is sure Leopold would not approve of his genus being hurt. Apparently he was formerly homeless due to his refusal to kill people before he aquired a job, working the night shift as a security guard in a Blood Bank with his colleague, the shy and soft Sally who he shares a mutual attraction to. Apparently unware of his real nature, she causes his teeth to grow {presumably a vampiric sign of arrousal}. Problems arise when Donald's mean spirited boss, Mr. Crosswhite that he hates for to sexually harrassed Sally, informs the staff at the bank that there will have to be budget cuts made due to the shortages of blood. The thought of the other staff members losing their jobs due to Donald's pilfering pricks the un-dead blood-suckers conscience. Also, the director recuperate the blood register files whot prevent Donald to steal. Crime In an attempt to save the bloodbank from closing Longtooth takes to the streets as a lethal vigilante killing criminals to drain of their blood. As a Result of his attempt to save the bloodbank and clean up the city, he attracts the attention of a relentless vampire hunter Rupert Van Helsing who is aided by the reluctant detective Robinson who considers it a nonsense but is desperate to catch the killer. Meanwhile, Sally declare her love for Longtooth. Donald is mixed because of his attraction to her and his vampiric condition and has to hide his teeth from her. While he continues his attempts to feed himself and save his coworker's jobs, Van Helsing continues his research. Deducting his hiding place by finding an invoice for an order of soil coming from Carpatia, the hunter establishes that he was also the killer, because his house is close in proximity to the murder area's. Returning home, Donald is surprised by Crosswhite, armed with two guns, who reveals that he knew Longtooth was a vampire and when Longtooth pleads that he put back more blood than he took Crosswhite reveals the blood bank was never in danger of shutting down, it was simply a farce to get Longtooth to increase the blood supply. Also, he wants Donald to work under his control and to continue the murders. The vampire refuses, etablishing that the gun don't kill him. However, the guns were filled with holy water. Donald tries to reason with Crosswhite pointing out the criminals are in hiding now but, to his horror Crosswhite does not care and tells him to kill people at random or else be revealed to the media and to Van Helsing. He was surpringly saved by Sally, deducting the sinister project of her boss. She reveals that she already knows his real nature, which was partially the reason of her attraction. Crosswhite, digusted by this revalation, threatens to kill the vampire with a stake and to fired her, if she refuses his advances. The two lovers agree to cooperate...until he was knocked unconcious with the coffin by Donald. About to drink his blood, Longtooth was interrupted by tha arrival of Van Helsing and the police. Longtooth managed to hide his ex-boss in the coffin while Sally and him hid behind the furniture. Crosswhite was killed with a stake by Van Helsing under the eyes of the two overjoyed lovers. Sally asks Donald which the vampire then joyfully and passionatly execute. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Malcolm McDowell. *When killing criminals he asks thing such as if they have had dental work recently but not what their blood type is {which would be essential for organizting the blood at the bank} Longtooth may be able to tell what a bloodtype someone is due to his Vampirc abilities. *Malcolm McDowell is well-known for to portray Alex in the movie A Clockwork Orange alongside Aubrey Morris (Freddy). Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Murderers Category:Lovers